Christmas Wish
by Dryan89
Summary: Chaylor oneshot. Chad grants Taylor's Christmas wish.


Christmas Wish

Chaylor one-shot

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, but I want Corbin Bleu for Christmas.

* * *

Life after the triple win day was great. Troy and Gabriella started dating as suspected. So did Zeke and Sharpay. Ryan and Sharpay soon became friends with the gang. Twinkle Town went off with out a hitch, the whole school loved it. And in other great news, at the party after opening night, everyone was surprised to find Jason and Kelsi making out in the closet. (hehe). They started dating the very next day. A few months went by uneventfully until, Taylor and Gabriella introduced Ryan to Maria, a girl on the Scholastic Decathlon team. Before long they started dating, as well.

Speaking of Taylor, no she and Chad didn't get together after the triple win day. They choose for some odd reason to just be friends, even though everyone including their parents thought they would make a great couple. Taylor started studying with Chad, who turned out to be really smart; he just needed that extra push.

Now, it's Christmas break, nearly one year since Chad and Taylor's friendship blossomed.

* * *

Chad walked up the steps toward Taylor's front door. It was Christmas break so it wasn't like they needed to study for anything; he just liked hanging out with her. She was great, smart, really pretty, a smart ass at times. Though he'd never admit it to his friends, who didn't care because they knew anyway, he really liked her, as more than just a friend.

Chad knocked on the door. The door quickly swung open revealing Taylor's mom.

"Hi, Chad." She said smiling as she let him inside.

"Hi Mrs. Mc- I mean Amy. Taylor is up in her room, right?" Amy nodded as she watched him quickly run upstairs. She'd wish he'd make a move already. She had watched the pair as they sat together during their study sessions and movie nights. They definitely had chemistry.

As Chad reached the top of the steps, he heard a voice, singing sweet and smooth.

"Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?"

He opened the door to Taylor's room and found her laying stomach down on her bed watching the "snow" fall in a snow globe. It was then that he realized that she was singing.

"Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear the music play? My world is changing, I'm rearrang—,"

Chad lost his footing while leaning against the door, startling Taylor from her song.

"Chad? How long have you been standing there?" She asked sitting up.

"Long enough to know that you have an amazing voice." He said walking over to the bed. Taylor blushed as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks. So…What are ya doing here?"

"Uh….Study session?"

"Chad, it's winter break. There's nothing to study for." Taylor chuckled.

"Okay, I came over to see if you want hang out." Taylor's heart fluttered. HE wanted to spend time with her. 'Why am I getting all worked up about this?' she thought 'we hang out all the time.' 'Maybe it's cause you like him' said that little voice in her head. 'I do not' 'Yes you do' 'No I don't. Oh God I'm arguing with myself. Maybe I do like him, but he probably doesn't like me.'

"Taylor...Tay?...TAYLOR!"

"Huh?"

"You kinda zoned out on me. Am I really that boring?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

"What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking. Oh and no, your not boring."

"Whatcha thinking about? My gorgeous smile?" Chad nudged Taylor slightly. 'if you only knew' she thought.

"Uh…no, I was thinking about Christmas."

"Yeah, I can't believe Christmas is coming up so soon. By the way, that's a cool snow globe." He said, picking up the trinket.

"Thanks, I got it back when I was leaving New York to come here. A friend gave it to me so that I would always remember the snow." She said as she leaned toward him to watch the "snow" again.

"I've never seen snow before. What's it like?" He said shaking the snow globe making a blizzard fall on the tiny world. He looked over at Taylor, her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. Chad could have sworn he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Oh my Goodness! You have never seen snow. It's so amazing, I mean sure it's cold, but still, the way it blankets everything. sight and there's so much that you can do with snow. Snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels. The list goes on and on. Man I wish it would snow here in Albuquerque."

"Maybe it will." Chad said, hopefully.

"Chad, that's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

"Maybe but it's been proven by years of documented weather patterns that says it is very unlikely." She explained.

Chad laughed. He loved when she did that. There was a fire in her eyes when she tried to explain something to him or when she tried to prove a point. That fire was one of the reasons he loved their study sessions and a major reason why he liked her so much.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Chad put his arm around her shoulders and lead her toward the door.

"Nothing. Come on lets go see what the rest of the gang is doing."

* * *

Later that day

"So man, have you gotten Taylor a present, yet?" Troy asked grabbing a piece of pizza. They were having a movie night/sleepover at Chad's house with the girls. The girls were upstairs changing while the guys were hanging out in the family room.

"Not yet."

"Come on, Christmas is around the corner," Zeke said. "I'm going to bake lots of cookies for my snickerdoodle."

"Dude, what did we tell you about talking like that?" Chad warned covering his ears.

"Sorry man. Wait...at least I have a girlfriend. When are you going to ask Taylor out? We all know you like her." All the guys nodded their heads.

"I just haven't found the right time yet, but I will okay, jeez."

"Maybe you should ask her out on Christmas. It is her favorite holiday." Ryan suggested. The guys all turned to look at him surprised at his romantic/girly side. "What!? Sharpay used to make me read Cosmo. I know stuff, too much stuff." He shuddered and the guys decided to drop the subject.

'He has a point,' Chad thought, "Christmas is her favorite holiday, and it's soon. As much as the guys at school have been hitting on her, I need to stake my claim quickly. Okay well that's one thing I'll NEVER tell Taylor. She's kill me. Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one. See what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go? Man Taylor has such an amazing voice. WAIT, THAT'S IT!!! I know what I'm gonna get her for Christmas.' "ALRIGHT"

" 'Alright' what?" Taylor asked as she walked into the room.

"Uh….Alright the girls are back." He said, 'whew…nice save'. Taylor rolled her eyes and sat done next to him and Troy shrugged and started the movie.

* * *

Christmas Day

Taylor ran down the steps. Her parents were already sitting in the living room. She immediately ran for the presents, sorting them out before digging into her own. Thirty minutes later, wrapping paper littered the floor. Taylor was happy with her selection of presents. A telescope from her parents, gift cards to her favorite stores from Sharpay and Kelsi, a letterman's jacket complete with several scholastic decathlon patches from Gabby and Troy, many small ornaments from Ryan and Maria, and clothes and various trinkets from her parents and family. 'Where's Chad's present? Did he not get me one? I got him one. Maybe he forgot or maybe he choose not to-,' "TAYLOR" Taylor turned toward her mom confused.

"I've been trying to get your attention. Chad dropped this by earlier." She said hand he daughter a small envelope. Taylor opened the envelope cautiously, trying not to rip what was inside. She pulled out a card.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it already," said her mom, impatiently. Taylor rolled her eyes and opened the card.

"Mornin' Tay, Merry Christmas. So this isn't your present. If you want your present you have to follow my rules. First, go upstairs and get dressed in jeans and a sweater. I know it's warm out but well just do it. Taylor chuckled Second, drive to the address below. More instructions will be waiting for you there. See ya, soon. Love Chad"

Taylor didn't waste any time. She ran upstairs and got dressed as fast as she could Then she ran out to her car with the card in hand. Ten minutes later, she pulled up to a large building. She parked the card and walked to the front door.

"Please proceed forward." She said reading the card on the door.

She walked into the building. There was a box sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. She opened the box and found a card on top of snow boots, gloves, hat and a scarf. 'Put these on and walk toward the door in front of you.'

Taylor did as she was told. She opened the door, but before she could see a thing, two hands covered her eyes.

"Christmas is here everywhere. Christmas is here if you care." Chad was singing to her as he led her into the room. 'He has an incredible voice. Is it slightly cold in this room?' she thought. "If there is love in your heart and your mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time." He stopped her. "Merry Christmas, Tay." Chad whispered in her ear as her uncovered her eyes.

Taylor opened her eyes and gasp. The room looked like the park that was in her snow globe, complete with the snow. A picnic bench was set out with food and hot chocolate. Tears filled Taylor's eyes as she looked around the room. Her eyes finally settled on Chad who was biting his lip waiting anxiously for her reaction, he was wearing jeans, a sweater, gloves and a scarf, as well. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. Chad hugged her back tightly, relieved. After a minute Taylor pulled back.

"How?" she asked in awe.

"I asked some people from theater to help me set it all up and I turned down the heat to make it feel colder. I wanted everything to be like it is in the snow globe." He explained.

"You did all this for me?" Taylor asked, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"Of course, look Taylor there something I need to tell you." He said brush her tears away with his thumbs. He took a deep breath. "Taylor, I…uh…I like you a lot. I've like you since the first time we started scheming together. You are amazing. You're beautiful, smart, you pushed me to make something of myself. I just want to show my appreciation. Well that and I want to know if you would be my girlfriend."

Taylor fell into a shocked silence. 'He likes me. Oh my God this is the best Christmas EVER' She noticed that he was waiting for her answer.

"Chad…I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course, I like you. Everyone knows that, we everyone except you apparently." She laughed, hugging him tightly. 'Thank you GOD this is the best Christmas ever!' Chad thought, wrapping his arms around her.

"You hungry?" He asked, pulling away slightly. She nodded. "Good cause I have lots of food. Cinnamon rolls, strudels, muffins of all kinds, all made by Zeke, that guy is great. Oh yeah and hot chocolate and fruit. So uh dig in."

Taylor sat down on the bench. Chad sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back into him. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. They talked for a while as they ate. As she finished her hot chocolate, she looked back at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"You are amazing." She said, kissing him on the cheek. A huge smile spread across his face. Then he noticed her sly grin. He was about to question it when he felt himself fall off the bench. She laughed as jumped up and ran to hide behind a tree.

He stood up dusting himself off and he looked around for her. The next thing he new something hit him in the side of the head. He stood there shocked as the snow ball hit him. He saw Taylor out of the corner of his eye laughing.

"Oh you are so gonna get it." Chad said as he ran after her. After a few minutes of chasing, he tackled her to the ground. "Gotcha." He stopped laughing when he looked down at her. Before he knew it she kissed him. He kissed her back hungrily.

After a few seconds she pulled back. "Thank you for making my Christmas wish come true, both of them that is." She kissed him again.

"FINALLY!!!!"

The new found couple looked up to see their friends standing at the door wearing winter cloths.

"It's about time you two got together. I thought I was going to have to start scheming to get you two to realize you liked each other." Sharpay exclaimed. As second later she was hit by a snow ball. "Taylor!!!! Chad was right, you are gonna get it."

Sharpay reached down and made a snow ball, she threw it at Taylor but Chad covered her so it hit him.

"Gotta protect my girl." He said. Soon a huge snow ball fight sprang out amongst the friend and laughter filled the room.

Taylor fell back into the snow exhausted. She smiled as Chad and Troy began wrestling in the snow. She decided to finish the song. "I feel you Christmas. I know I've found you." The gang stopped. Chad walked over and picked her up, singing along. "You never fade away." The rest of the gang followed suit.

"The joy of Christmas stays here inside us, fills each and every heart with love. Where are you Christmas? Fill your heart with love."

Each couple kissed. Taylor looked around at her friends and then to Chad and smiled. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.

The end.

* * *

The song is "Where are you Christmas?" by Faith Hill. I don't own it either. 


End file.
